


Circo Suicida (Crossover)

by marinette310



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Five Nights at Freddy's, Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinette310/pseuds/marinette310
Summary: — ¡Acérquese, acérquese, Damas y Caballeros les presentamos al único e inigualable "Circo Suicida". En este único y singular Circo sus cirqueros arriesgan sus vidas para su entretenimiento pero no se os preocupéis ellos saben perfectamente lo que hacen.— decía alegremente el presentador del circo.—  malabaristas, trapecistas, acróbatas, domadores de leones, serpientes y demás bestias tanto existentes como bestias que bien pueden ser sacados de un cuento de fantasía los están esperando.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Kudos: 2





	Circo Suicida (Crossover)

— ¡Acérquese, acérquese, Damas y Caballeros les presentamos al único e inigualable "Circo Suicida". En este único y singular Circo sus cirqueros arriesgan sus vidas para su entretenimiento pero no se os preocupéis ellos saben perfectamente lo que hacen.— decía alegremente el presentador del circo.— malabaristas, trapecistas, acróbatas, domadores de leones, serpientes y demás bestias tanto existentes como bestias que bien pueden ser sacados de un cuento de fantasía los están esperando.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

El Circo Suicida regresaba nuevamente a Japón luego de haber viajado por toda Europa por fin regresaban a Japón. Ciertamente este circo no era como los demás, sus cirqueros realmente arriesgaban sus vidas de una manera demasiado irreal.

Este circo no solo era reconocido por sus cirqueros, sino que también era muy conocido por las bestias que transportaban, y no solo por qué transportaban con animales realmente peligrosos, realmente llevaban mounstros en ese circo y uno de ellos era el tan conocido Kitsune una de las bestias más peligrosas de este circo aunque no todo el tiempo fué así, hubo una vez que aquella bestia sanguinaria era una persona como las demás, eso hasta que el Circo Suicida llegó a su ciudad.


End file.
